


Thunder-Clap of Truth

by Ramzes



Series: Daenaera Velaryon: Moments [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzes/pseuds/Ramzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst divided loyalties and different paths, Daenaera learns the truth about Daena's defiance. And she's horrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder-Clap of Truth

Elaena arrived with the tide, completely unexpected, so Daenaera learned of her coming when she saw her in the dining room where she was about to break her fast.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. "Are the children with you?"

Elaena shook her head and helped herself to another small cake that she doused liberally in honey. "They are at Dragonstone, of course," she said. "And I just came to see you."

"I thought you'd come later so we can travel together to King's Landing for the wedding," Daenaera said, uncomprehending.

Her daughter shrugged. "I am having the wedding postponed," she said. "Not cancelled," she added fast, having correctly guessed the source of Daenaera's concern. "I'm still marrying him. It's just that Mariah cannot travel right now and I'd really like for them to be present."

That was news to Daenaera. Mariah Martell – no, Mariah Targaryen as she was now – had caused more than one eyebrow to rise when, barely ten days after the birth of her second son, she had left for Dorne to visit her father before his death. Riding, no less. If Daenaera had to choose a woman least likely to be affected by being with child or recently delivered of one, it would be Mariah. But she knew that with each babe, it was different.

"Is she unwell?" she asked, surprised. She had seen the girl when she had been two moons along and she had looked just fine to her, not bothered even by a morning sickness.

"Yes," a voice said from behind. "Is she?"

That was the most unfortunate moment for Daena to enter! Elaena gave her sister a look of surprise. "I didn't know you were here," she said.

"I didn't expect to be," Daena said. Indeed, she looked quite surprised of her decision to come and visit. Usually, she was content to see her mother at court. Driftmark was too boring for her. And her meetings with Daenaera were fraught with tension anyway. Daena would never truly be convinced that her mother had done her best to persuade Baelor to release them. Still, the bond between them was too strong. "I'm leaving in about a week. And I daresay you weren't expected here either. So what? Is she ill?"

Elaena shrugged again. "That's expected of a woman with child," she said guardedly.

"Not all," Daena snapped. "People might be right in saying that her babe would be stillborn. How could it be otherwise, with the campaign Aegon has launched against Dorne? I am not surprised that she's unable to carry her babe well. People who have visited Dragonstone say she might be incapable of a live birth."

That was said about the woman who had given Daeron three healthy sons in a row! Daenaera could understand her daughter's bitterness but not the extent it reached.

"I don't care what people say," she said sharply. "I don't want you to gossip. Mariah has always had healthy babes and easy births. No matter what Aegon wishes, Daeron won't repudiate her. And having a hard time while carrying your babe means nothing for the birth itself."

"The maesters say the stars aren't in a good configuration," Daena said. "And the rumour have it that she'll give birth to a monstrosity. Perhaps she herself knows that something is out of order?" she asked, addressing her sister this time. "Why else won't she let the King's own maesters examine her?"

"That's nonsense and you know it," Elaena snapped. "There's nothing wrong with anything. And you know that I dislike when you speak of Mariah so. She's my friend."

"She's Dornish! Or have you forgotten that they murdered Daeron? Treachery is in her blood! It's in the blood of each one of them!"

"Is it?" Elaena wondered. "They hadn't done anything to us. They simply wanted to live their own lives. We were the ones who broke the Conqueror's treaty, or have you forgotten? We started the hostility, not they."

Disgusted, Daena shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea. Looking at them, Daenaera felt a stinging pang. Her girls, allies for so many years, were drifting apart, having chosen different loyalties. Daena had aligned herself with the anti-Dornish party at court while Elaena had chosen Daeron and his Dornish wife. So similar in nature, they had the same passion but pointed in opposite directions. They were not enemies, at least not yet, but Daenaera was desperately scared that one day, they might be.

"So," Daena said, choosing another means, "how are the wedding preparations going?"

Elaena wasn't in a great hurry to answer. Instead, she chose a peach from a big bowl and took a bite. "Everything is going normally," she said. "Thanks for asking."

"May I ask you another question, then?" Daena said. "Are you anticipating the bedding eagerly? Lord Plumm isn't someone I would have chosen but with your taste for old men…"

Elaena's face burned. "Better the oldest and most decrepit man on earth than Aegon!" she burst out.

Daenaera felt that she had tolerated them enough. "Stop it!" she burst out. "Both of you!"

And then, she saw Daena's flushed face, and she gasped, the truth hitting her like a thunder-clap all of a sudden. "No!" she breathed.

Elaena's face immediately betrayed her regret – another piece of evidence. Daena glared at her.

"I didn't want to…" Elaena started. "I didn't mean…"

She was still talking but Daenaera couldn't hear her over the roaring in her head. For how long had Daena been having this relationship with Aegon? No wonder she was so bitter against both Naerys and Mariah, the queen and would-be queen. Twice, she had been so close a queen's crown and yet…

"For how long?" she finally managed. "Daena, for how long has this been going on?"

"It hasn't," Daena snapped. "It was just a few months, years ago, when I was desperate and I didn't know better. I am not planning anything against your precious Naerys, if that's what you're afraid of. I am no Aegon."

Silence overlay the dining room once again. It was just like Daena to give voice to what the entire family was secretly fearing. But perhaps she was in a position to know? "Do you know something?" Elaena finally asked.

"Whether he killed Uncle? No. But Uncle's illness was very short, unexpected and convenient."

Daenaera breathed with relief. Better not to know. And she believed Daena when she told her that she had no plans of scheming to rise to Naerys' position. Daena might be many things, not all of them likeable, but a liar she was not.

"So, that's who Daemon's father is," she finally said. "That's quite… the surprise. No wonder you were so sure you'd give birth to a babe that would be a pure Targaryen."

It was just an observation but the impact of her own words stunned her into a moment of silence followed by fear that started crawling up her veins. Daena's derision of Daeron's half-Dornish sons and the dark-coloured Baelor in particular took an entirely new meaning now.

"Have you told someone?" Daena asked Elaena. Her tone was composed now – she realized that she had provoked her sister into that unrestrained reaction.

Elaena shook her head. "No one."

"So, Daeron and Mariah will never…?"

"Not from me," Elaena promised.

With great relief, Daenaera realized that Daena feared the truth of her son's parentage being revealed. Was it fear of Daeron? Or shame of being exposed as the woman who had chosen a man like Aegon, even for a very short time? It didn't matter. As long as Daemon didn't know who his father was, the family and the realm were safe. The fight between the first Viserys' children would not play out again. Never.


End file.
